Quinn/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Most soldiers only rely on their weapons. Few truly rely on each other." - and are an elite ranger team. With and , they undertake their nation's most dangerous missions deep within enemy territory, from swift to lethal . The pair's unbreakable bond is deadly on the battlefield, leaving opponents ravaged and riddled with arrows long before they realize who they're fighting: not one, but two Demacian legends. Demacia's Wings As a young girl, Quinn shared a hunger for adventure with her twin brother. They dreamed of becoming knights, but lived a quiet, humble life in the rural borderlands of Demacia. Together they imagined triumphant battles in faraway lands, seizing glory for their king and slaying foes in the name of Demacian justice. When daydreams alone could no longer satisfy their warrior souls, they embarked on daring wilderness adventures in search of true danger. One such quest turned to tragedy when a terrible accident claimed her brother's life. Overcome with grief, Quinn abandoned her dreams of knighthood. On the anniversary of her loss, Quinn gathered the courage to return to the scene of the tragedy. To her surprise, she found a wounded Demacian eagle at the site of her brother's death - a rare and beautiful bird long believed extinct. Quinn nursed the fledgling back to health, and as they grew up together, a deep bond formed between the two. She saw the same quality in her newfound friend that had lived within her brother, and so she gave him the name 'Valor'. The pair found strength in each other, and together they pursued the dream she had once abandoned. The Demacian army had never seen heroes like Quinn and Valor. Their deadly skills quickly set them apart from their rank-and-file peers, but many still had their doubts. How could a common-born girl, even with such a powerful creature at her side, forego years of military training? Quinn and Valor proved themselves on one critical mission, tracking down a Noxian assassin who had evaded an entire Demacian battalion. When they brought him to justice, they finally earned the admiration and respect of their nation. The two now serve as living, fighting icons of Demacian strength and perseverance. Together, Quinn and Valor will stand against any threat to their beloved home. Previous Abilities periodically marks a nearby visible unit as Vulnerable, them for seconds. Units hit directly by are instantly marked. |description2 = Quinn's next basic attack against a Vulnerable target deals bonus physical damage and grants Harrier a reduced cooldown. |description3 = Harrier is disabled while is active and for a few seconds after a target's mark ends. |range = 525 |static = | }} |targeting = Harrier is an auto-targeted debuff with an on-hit effect component. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack applies other on-hit effects as well as life steal and can as normal (the bonus damage cannot) * Harrier is both consumed and negated if the enhanced attack is , , , and/or if Quinn is . * Harrier's bonus damage is not applied to structures (the animation will play if Quinn targets inhibitors right after consuming the enhanced attack) |spellshield = will not block the debuff or the enhanced attack. |additional = * Harrier's targeting prioritizes: *# Last enemy hit (appears to select a different target if it was a small minion) *# Lowest health enemy champion *# Lowest health enemy minion * Harrier's bonus damage is not applied to targets marked while Quinn's basic attack is traveling (only to those she attacks after Valor marks them) }} 2nd Q= Quinn signals to fly forwards in a line, stopping when he collides with a unit and dealing physical damage to all enemies around him (increased by 1% for every ) |description2 = Aerial Assault's cooldown is reduced by 50% if it kills at least one enemy. |leveling = % AD)}} | % AD}} }} |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Blinding Assault is a direction-targeted ability with an area of effect component. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} |-|1st Q= Quinn signals to fly forwards in a line, stopping when he collides with a unit, dealing physical damage to all enemies around him as well as them for seconds. |description2 = :}} Valor applies Blinding Assault's physical damage and to all enemies around him. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | | }} |targeting = Blinding Assault is a direction-targeted ability with an area of effect component. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} Attacking a target grants Quinn and bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. |description2 = :}} permanently gains double the from Heightened Senses. |description3 = Quinn or Valor the area around them for 2 seconds. |leveling = %|attack speed}}| %|attack speed}}}} |cooldown = |range = 2100 |targeting = * Heightened Senses' ''passive'' is a self-targeted buff. * Heightened Senses' ''active'' is a point-blank area of effect. |spelleffects = false |additional = }} a short distance, dealing them physical damage and them by 50% (decays over 2 seconds) before leaping back and landing away from them. |description2 = :}} dashes to the target unit and applies Vault's , , and physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Vault is a unit-targeted dash. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block both the damage and the displacement (will not prevent Quinn from leaping away) |additional = * Quinn or Valor will attempt to attack Vault's target once they land (will track and follow them if they move, blink, and/or dash) * Vault's return range is variable and allows Quinn to close/make distance between herself and and her target (depending on casting position) or even to go through terrain (if there is enough landing room on the other side) }} For 20 seconds, replaces Quinn on the battlefield as a mobile attacker with alternate versions of her abilities. |description2 = Valor becomes and gains bonus movement speed that gradually decreases to a lower amount while in combat. |description3 = Reactivating Tag Team or reaching the end of its duration activates . |leveling2 = %| %}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 125 }} :}} Quinn returns to perform Skystrike, dealing physical damage to all enemies within range (increased by 1% for every ) |leveling = | }} |range = 700 }} | while Tag Team is active and for the duration. * The game effectively considers Quinn and Valor to be the same unit by the game (both share the same champion statistics as well as their basic abilities' cooldowns, and both die when their health is depleted) }} }} Previous Splash Art Quinn CorsairSkin old.jpg|1st Corsair Quinn Quinn CorsairSkin old2.jpg|2nd Corsair Quinn Patch History from 3. ;V8.15 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 28 from 32. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V8.7 * ** Fixed a bug where would fail to activate when cast after respawning. ** Fixed a bug where Behind Enemy Lines could not be cast until she respawned or returned to the summoning platform if she got interrupted during her dash. ** Fixed a bug where would visually pass through targets if cast during Behind Enemy Lines. ;V8.6 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 59 from 62. ** Attack damage growth increased to 3 from . * ** Basic attacks that are already in-flight will now trigger and consume the Harrier mark. ** New audio cues have been added for hitting a target with a Vulnerable mark. * ** now marks as all enemy champions hit. ** Taking damage while channeling no longer breaks channel. ** Taking damage from non-minions while Behind Enemy Lines is active no longer breaks the channel or form. Instead, the movement speed bonus is removed for 3 seconds. ** Taking damage from minions no longer has any effect. ** Returning to the fountain now automatically casts Behind Enemy Lines if it has been learned. ** No longer goes on 3-second cooldown when in combat. ** no longer fails to cast if cast within the last 10 seconds. ** no longer deals double damage when cast by reactivating R. ** Behind Enemy Lines no longer ends immediately when used near a turret that Quinn had been attacking. ** Canceling Behind Enemy Lines while is active no longer refunds mana that was never consumed. ** Behind Enemy Lines no longer removes existing movement orders or ignores new movement orders given during its cast and channel. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 62 from . ** Base armor increased to 32 from . ;V7.18 * ** Is once again swinging on her swing during her recall animation. ;V7.15 * ** Pieces of bracer no longer disappear during her laugh animation. ;V7.13 * ** *** No longer uses classic skin sound. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed a bug where some types of enemy champion damage (e.g. , , etc) didn't end the effect. ;V7.6 * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** After putting at least one point in Behind Enemy Lines, Quinn respawns as Valor after deaths for the rest of the game. ;V7.3 * ** Fixed a bug where, if Quinn canceled a basic attack against a target marked by Harrier and quickly attacked again afterward, Harrier didn't deal bonus physical damage. ;V7.2 * ** Fixed a bug where if she Vaulted at the same time as he triggered a explosion on multiple targets, it made for one fast pirate. ;V6.6 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Disables duration reduced to seconds from 2. ;V6.5 * ** Some enhanced basic attacks missing while nearsighted. ;V5.24 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from 50 at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V5.23 * ** Bonus damage changed to % AD)}} from * ** Renamed from ** Base damage increased to from ** AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}} ** AP ratio increased to from ** Increased damage based on target's missing health ** On-kill 50% cooldown reduction ** Applies nearsight to primary target and disarms non-champion ones * ** Renamed from ;V5.22 * Gameplay Update ** General *** Recommended items updated ** Stats *** Attack damage increased to from *** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3 ** *** Bonus damage changed to from *** Valor AI updated *** Cooldown changed to 0.99 ^ critical strike chance %}}|Reduced by 1% per 1% critical strike chance, stacking multiplicatively}} from | }} ** *** Renamed from *** Blind *** Targets hit are marked as (area-of-effect damage unchanged) *** Cooldown is reduced by 50% if it kills at least one target *** Base damage reduced to from *** AD ratio increased to % Bonus AD)}} from at all ranks *** AP ratio reduced to from *** Damage is increased by 1% for every up to % Bonus AD)}} maximum damage *** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from *** Cast time reduced to seconds from *** Projectile width reduced to 60 from 80 ** *** Passive bonus movement speed changed to % from flat *** Passive duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3 ** *** Dash speed increased *** Backflip AI updated *** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2 *** Range reduced to 675 from 700 ** *** Valor replacing Quinn upon activation *** Upon activation and after channeling for 2 seconds, Valor soars down and picks up Quinn, granting her substantially increased movement speed. Quinn can cast while being carried by Valor, but taking damage or being disabled while channeling or while being carried will make Valor fly away and place Tag Team on a 3 seconds cooldown without triggering *** Cooldown *** Movement speed increase changed to % total|Stacks multiplicatively}} *** Cost changed to from 100 at all ranks ** *** Triggers automatically with Quinn's first basic attack, , or during *** Damage changed to from *** Increased damage based on target's missing health ;V5.6 * ** Resets Quinn's basic attack timer upon her landing ** Occasionally not applying ** Quinn vaulting outside basic attack range if cast on close-range targets ** Backflip AI improved to facilitate vaulting off of an enemy to pass through terrain ;V4.14 * ** Causing text to appear in chat ;V4.12 * ** Valor immediately marks Quinn's vaulting target with (even if he's in the process of marking another unit) ** Quinn sometimes vaulting in the wrong direction ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from ;V3.7 * ** Failing to interrupt targets immune to slows ;V3.6 * ** Has a ratio * ** Passively grants Quinn bonus movement speed * ** Briefly interrupts target * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from 20 at all ranks ** Maximum bonus movement speed increased to % from 80 at all ranks ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Internal cooldown reduced to 1 second from ;V3.5 (Balance update) * ** Frequency slightly increased ** Delay between Valor landing and mark applying reduced * ** Quinn lands closer to her target when vaulting from far away ;V3.03 * Added }} Category:Quinn Category:Champion history